Little Moments
by Lemonly
Summary: Beck lived for the little moments. Based on the song by Brad Paisley.


Tori rolled her eyes as Jade made another backhanded comment about her before kissing Beck and heading for a practice room. She had a big audition to be the singing voice of the new Disney princess the next day and had been spending every spare moment at a piano, singing her heart out.

"How can you put up with her?" Tori asked Beck, drawing him away from watching Jade walk away and his thoughts of going after her and listening to her sing—something he hadn't gotten to hear much of since Tori came to Hollywood Arts.

"What?" Beck asked, confused by the question.

"Why are you with Jade? I mean, she's horrible."

Beck just shrugged in response, "You don't know her like I do."

"What?"

"There's this whole other side of her that no one else gets to see, and the _real_ Jade is the coolest, most talented person I know."

With that, Beck zoned back out, getting lost in memories. Jade was a different person when it was just them, and he loved that side of her; the side that only he got to see.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_

For example, the first time he heard he say a bad word was after she asked him to help her learn to drive, since her parents weren't going to teach and he had been driving without an actual permit or license since he was fourteen.

They had been in his truck and she was backing out of a parking spot in an abandoned parking lot, when she backed into something. He wasn't fazed at all by it when she muttered a certain word under her breath. Jade's hand's flew to cover her mouth and she blushed scarlet, trying over and over to apologize for the word and the truck. Beck had just laughed and pulled her hands down, kissing her.

That was the day Beck learned how much of a turn on it was for him to hear Jade curse, especially if it was that word.

If Beck ever questioned why he was with Jade, he would think back to those moments where everything was perfect.

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_

And the cake incident. This past year, his parents had a business trip on his 17th birthday, so Jade had gotten it into her head that she would bake him a cake, and dinner, for his birthday to make up for the can of lemonade the year before. She was a great cook, so much so, that she thought everything had to be absolutely perfect. So, it shouldn't have been a surprise to him when he came home after Andre was done stalling to hear the smoke detectors in his house going off. Rushing inside, he saw a brunt to a crisp cake on the stove top and Jade sitting in the middle of the kitchen mumbling about how everything was ruined, trying not to cry, the delicious looking gourmet meal set out on the candle lit dining room table.

Beck had walked over to her and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her and hiding his face in the crook of her neck to hide his smile from her view, trying—and failing—not to laugh.

"Jerk." She had had laughed, a small smile on her face and she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I love you." Beck smiled at her, kissing her nose, then forehead, before hugging her tightly again.

"I love you, too." Jade smiled, kissing him, "Happy birthday, my Beckett."

See? Jade really did care. She was a great person if you could penetrate her well- built walls. He had pretty much the best girlfriend in the world, and, if he was being truthful, he was glad no one else knew it. She was his girl, she would always be his girl, and he wanted to be the only person who ever got to see the _real_ Jade West.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_

Jade West was far from being the perfect girlfriend, let alone the perfect human specimen, but she tried to be the best she could be for Beck. And you know what? Beck preferred Jade over perfection any day. She was incredible and she was so unaware of how much he actually loved, and cared about, her.

All of her insecurities, her imperfections, her drive to be considered the best at Hollywood Arts again—like _before_ Tori got here—all of it.

He loved it when they were supposed to go to a movie, but instead, she decided that they were going to watch the sunset at the beach. Or when they had nice dinner plans and she canceled the reservations, opting for a night of cuddling and leftovers.

Or when she reads the directions wrong and they get lost. He usually takes her hand before she can get frustrated about it and kisses her knuckles, and just keeps driving.

He loved everything about his Jade and he lived for the moments when she would let her true self shine through.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
_

Movie nights were always his favorite date nights. Contraire to what people seemed to think, Jade loved the classic 80s movies, especially Molly Ringwald; they were her guilty pleasure. They had spent many a night watching Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, etc, her head resting on his shoulder as they cuddled on the couch. At some point, he would look down and she would be asleep, and so was the arm that she was sleeping on.

The thought of moving his arm only crossing his mind briefly as he watched her sleep; it was the only time when all of the pressure she felt seemed to fade away and she let her walls down. She looked like an angel, and he didn't care if that sounded cliché, because it's true.

He loved those moments when they were just Beck and Jade, no outside pressure on either of them. Beck knew that they were end-game, no matter what happened to them, they would end up together in the end.

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Beck got up without a word and headed toward Jade's practice room. Hearing her belting out her audition song—"Home" from Beauty and the Beast on Broadway—he smiled. The emotion filled her voice and she let the song take over. That was what made her so talented. She could captivate an audience within moments of the song. She truly felt ever word and Beck knew that she would get the part.

When she felt him watching her, she smiled at him over her shoulder as she played the short instrumental break before delving right back into the song. And with just that short-lived smile, she stole yet another piece of his heart—which had already belonged to her for almost three years

A week later, Jade got a call at lunch. She walked away to answer it, returning ten minutes later with a gigantic smile across her face. Beck stood up, opening his arms as she ran into him, and spun her around, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I got the part!" Jade exclaimed, true happiness showing on her face.

"I knew you would." Beck replied, setting her down and kissing her.

As they pulled back from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, all other sounds of congratulations going unnoticed as Beck whispered, "I always knew you would."

Yeah, he lived for little moments like that.


End file.
